


forever

by katiecarothers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love, poetry prose, prose, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiecarothers/pseuds/katiecarothers
Summary: i thoughtthat after three yearsmy feelings for herwould haved i s a p p e a r e d.-but i guess ill love her forever.





	1. Chapter 1

and there she was,

three years later

with a baby 

in her hands,

still looking like

the most beautiful

sixteen-year-old

i had ever seen.

_-how i wish i showed her all the love i had for her sooner._


	2. second choice

she was never meant

to be

my second choice

but she

never gave me

a reason 

to make her

my first.


	3. tiny hands

she said his tiny hands

stole her heart

and his little feet

ran away with it.

_-and i wonder if she knew that that’s exactly what she did to mine._


	4. his mother’s beauty

her son carried

all of his

father’s features,

yet i still looked

at him

and saw

the beauty 

of his mother.


	5. the dreams i never wanted to wake up from

i miss

the nights

she fell asleep

to the thought

of our future together.

_-neither of us wanted you to wake up from that dream._


	6. my favorite prose

i wrote about everything and everyone.

_-yet she still became my favorite prose._


	7. every piece of her

the worst part

about all of it

was that

i knew

i was starting

to love

every piece 

of her.


	8. how to kill me without laying a finger on me

the thought

of someone

hurting her

would kill me

before he could

lay a finger 

on her.


	9. the only words that mattered

the only words that felt like they might console her in the slightest bit was that i loved her.


	10. maybe i need a reassurance for myself

though i was worried sick about her,

all i could do was tell her that it would all 

be  _okay._


	11. my reason to fight for her

she was still the same fragile, broken,

and stubborn girl i fell in love with-

and that was my reason to fight for her.


	12. everything she had been missing out on

she wasn’t sure

why

she never

could tell me

how she felt

about me

but all that

mattered now

was that she

felt all the love

she had been 

missing out on.


	13. everything has changed

things were different.

circumstances changed.

_-yet all my feelings laid in place for her._


	14. her name lingered from my lips

her name

lingered

from my lips

as if 

it had 

_never_

left.

 


	15. A promise

as much

as she 

hurt me

it only

gave me

a reason

to love her

more.

_-i promise that i will never give up on you._


	16. sober

if you could be sober enough to understand that you’d probably go to hell if you died right then, then what makes you so drunk that you would forget all about me? 


	17. who am i to judge

who am i to judge?

you and i 

both found ways

to tear 

each other 

apart.

_-its just that im the only one to realize it._


	18. late nights

i spent too many late nights staying awake with that and too little nights telling myself that you were undeserving of my love in the first place.


	19. scratch that

i may love you forever

but you may scratch out

that last word

because one day 

i am going to stop 

letting you

hurt me.


	20. idk but this is an angry chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll think of some title later idk

i was willing to step up and do things that a sixteen year old shouldn’t have to do. there was no reason for me to be willing to step up and be a mother to your son and there was no reason for me to let you betray me in the ways you do.


End file.
